


This Ain't a Love Song

by TheOtherOdinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Language, Loki can't catch a break here, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: Loki's last day on Sakaar goes from bad to worse. So much worse.





	This Ain't a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Original Tumblr post is [here.](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/173049612389/i-have-a-head-cannon-for-you-what-would-have) Thanks for the prompt, anon!

_Fucking Thor._

Loki breathed harshly through gritted teeth as he inched across the ground to the controller. Occasionally, he could coordinate his movement enough to roll. But mostly he crawled.

Spasm, spasm, crawl. Spasm, spasm, crawl. Spasm, spasm, roll. Scream. Spasm, spasm, crawl.

Any day now he would make it close enough to the controller to turn it off. Or crush it as he rolled over it.

 _Fucking, stupid, arrogant, self-righteous ass!_ Loki hurled insults at Thor in his head with the same voracious pleasure he usually reserved for hurling knives at idiots. There was no shortage of insults to use. Unfortunately, all the best ones - profanities involving a target’s mother - were off-limits in Thor’s case.

Loki eyed the controller. It was getting closer.

_Fucking, vicious, back-stabbing - that’s my trick! Thor, you fuck!_

Spasm, spasm, crawl. Spasm, spasm, crawl. Spasm, spasm, roll. Scream. Spasm, spasm, crawl.

Loki eyeballed the controller again. There was a pair of feet standing next to it. A pair of pale, sandaled feet. With blue toenails. Loki knew those feet.

_Fuck._

“Well, well, well, would you look at this? This is an unexpected find. I mean - this day. Really. It’s been, uh, really different. I don’t usually mind different, but this is not different in a good way, you know?” The Grandmaster bent down and scooped up the controller. “I send you away to retrieve your so-called brother, and now look. This is not good.”

The pain vanished in an instant.

“This,” the Grandmaster continued, waving the controller in one hand, his other hand on his hip, “is not how I expected to spend my day. I expected to enjoy my day like I always do. Do I look like I’m enjoying my day? My champion is gone. My fighters are revolting. My pets are running away. Scrapper 142 has betrayed me. Topaz is dead. Where is the loyalty?”

Loki slowly climbed to his feet. He wasn’t sure whose loyalty was being assailed. The Grandmaster’s slaves for making a break for freedom. Or Topaz’s for dying.

“And then there’s you. Just lying there being useless. Clearly, you didn’t capture anyone like you supposed to. Huh? Did you? No! What do you have to say for yourself?”

Loki lowered his eyes, trying to look sufficiently chastised. “Grandmaster, I beg your forgiveness. I did not anticipate the conniving treachery I faced.” He wasn’t even lying.

The Grandmaster hissed and tapped his foot in displeasure, looking around the ship bay. Loki took advantage of his distraction to sneak the disc off his back and palm it. He might find use for it later.

The Grandmaster’s hand shot out, palm up. “Give that to me.”

Loki weighed his options. His magic never fooled the Grandmaster. His sudden unblinking focus on Loki made him feel uncomfortably like a misbehaving hound. There was nowhere to go in this hellish hellscape. And he was without allies. Loki opted to try to worm his way back into the Grandmaster’s good graces. At least until he saw how the rebellion on Sakaar played out. He handed over the disc.

“I am upset. No, I was upset this morning. You saw me, I was upset. Now - now I am more than upset,” the Grandmaster railed.

“I have spent centuries, no - longer than that. I don’t know how long. I lost track centuries ago. But this? Sakaar? It’s _my_ planet. I took it over. I made it into the greatness it is today. Everything this place is? Thanks to me! Where is the gratitude?” The Grandmaster huffed in displeasure.

“Grandmaster, if I may?” Loki said, voice silky. He waited for the Grandmaster to give him leave to speak with an irritated wave of his controller-holding hand before continuing. “Of course, you have every right to be distressed by this unpleasantness. I know I am appalled by this turn of events. To see you so betrayed - ”

“Yes! Thank you! I feel betrayed.”

“Of course,” Loki agreed smoothly, “as you should. I hope you know that I would _never_ turn on you so. In fact, I would be honoured to help you restore order on Sakaar. Or provide you with assistance in leaving here if that is what you so choose.”

The Grandmaster sighed loudly. “Thank you,” he said. “I am just so relieved there’s someone here that knows the meaning of loyalty. Other than Zani and Zeni, of course.”

“Who?”

The Grandmaster looked at him like he was an idiot. “Zaaaaanni. Zeeeeenni.”

Loki stared back blankly. The Grandmaster rolled his eyes. “The twins. Very golden. They were present at every party you attended.”

“Ah.”

“They’re keeping the corridor secure. We had to fight our way here can you believe it?” The Grandmaster adjusted his collar. “Of course now the corridor is full of dead gladiators. That’ll be a mess to clean up later.”

“I suppose.”

“Oh, Loki,” the Grandmaster stepped closer to him. “Dear, dear Loki. Maybe I should just leave this place to the rioting scum. Let them all kill and eat other. I can always start over. Heck, I’m still young. I can grab and make over a new planet.”

“Of course,” Loki smiled affably.

“And if I’m going to do it, it may as well be now. While I still have my looks.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“It does, doesn’t it?”

The Grandmaster smiled and, faster than Loki could react, slapped the obedience disc to the side of Loki’s neck. He left his hand over the disc and wrapped it possessively around the side of Loki’s neck, pulling Loki to him. “And, hey, on the plus side I’ll still have you, won’t I? My pet.”

_Fuck._

 

_end._

 


End file.
